The Irelanders Meets Shrek
The Irelanders Meet Shrek is a new movie. Summary The Irelanders must help an ogre named Shrek learn what it means to have friends while rescuing Princess Fiona for the scheming Lord Farquaad. Plot Shrek, a green ogre who loves the solitude of his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless fairytale creatures are exiled there by the fairytale-hating and vertically-challenged Lord Farquaad of Duloc. An angered Shrek decides to ask Farquaad to exile them elsewhere. He brings along a talking Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc. Meanwhile, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man for the location of the remaining fairytale creatures. His guards rush in with something he has been searching for: the Magic Mirror. He asks the Mirror if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king, as he isn't descended from royalty. To be one, he must marry a princess, so Farquaad resolves to marry Princess Fiona, who is locked in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. Unwilling to perform the task himself, he organizes a tournament wherein the winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Fiona for him. Shrek and Donkey arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Farquaad's knights. Farquaad proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of death to rescue Fiona, promising to move the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if he succeeds. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle to find Fiona. They are noticed by Dragon, who corners Donkey. In desperation, he sweet-talks the beast, learning that it is female. Dragon falls in love with Donkey and carries him to her chambers. Meanwhile, Shrek finds Fiona, who is appalled at his lack of romanticism and surprised he had not slain Dragon. They leave after rescuing Donkey, and Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but is quickly disappointed when Shrek reveals he is an ogre. Despite her demands that Farquaad come get her in person, Shrek forcibly carries her as he ventures back to Duloc with Donkey. The three encounter Robin Hood on their way back, where it is revealed that Fiona is an expert martial artist. Shrek and Fiona find they have a lot in common and begin to fall in love. When the trio is almost at Duloc, Fiona takes shelter in a windmill for the evening. Donkey hears strange noises from within and investigates, finding Fiona transformed into an ogre. She explains that she was cursed during childhood to transform every night, and that only her true love's kiss will change her to "love's true form". Meanwhile, Shrek is about to confess his feelings to Fiona and overhears part of their conversation. He is heartbroken when he mistakes her comment about being an "ugly beast" as disgust toward him. At Donkey's suggestion, Fiona vows to tell Shrek about her curse, but dawn breaks and she turns back into a human. She finds that Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to the windmill. Confused by Shrek's sudden disposition towards her, Fiona accepts Farquaad's marriage proposal and requests they be married before nightfall. The couple return to Duloc, while a hurt and angry Shrek abandons Donkey and returns to his now-vacated swamp. An angered Donkey arrives at the swamp, where Shrek reveals that he overheard Donkey and Fiona's conversation. Donkey tells Shrek that she was talking about someone else, and urges Shrek to go after Fiona before she is married. They travel to Duloc quickly by riding Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona. He tells her that Farquaad is not her true love and is only marrying her to become king. The sun sets, which turns Fiona into an ogre in front of everyone, causing a surprised Shrek to fully understand what he overheard. Outraged, Farquaad orders Shrek executed and Fiona detained. Dragon bursts in alongside Donkey and devours Farquaad. Shrek and Fiona profess their love and share a kiss; Fiona's curse is lifted but she is surprised to see that she is still an ogre and not beautiful. Shrek reassures her that she is. They marry in the swamp and leave on their honeymoon. Trivia *Ace (Bob the Builder), Thud (Bob the Builder), Crunch (Bob the Builder), Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Julien, Crash and Eddie, Buck The Weasel, Brooke, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Bob the Builder, Wendy, Leo, Scoop, Muck, Lofty, Dizzy, Roley, Two-Tonne, Stretch, Tread, Shifter, Tiny, Philip (Bob the Builder), Alfred, Rocky (Bob the Builder), Pixie, Norm (Bob the Builder), Betsy, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Hawk Moth, Soto, Oscar (Ice Age), Zeke (Ice Age), Lenny (Ice Age), Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, The Storm King, Ronno, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Robbie Rotten, Gargamel, Azrael, Pete, Governor Ratcliffe, Judge Claude Frollo, Conrad and Army of Scar will guest star in this film. *Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Hawk Moth, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, The Storm King, Robbie Rotten, Soto, Oscar (Ice Age), Zeke (Ice Age), Lenny (Ice Age), Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Gargamel, Azrael, Pete Judge Claude Frollo, Ronno, Governor Ratcliffe, Conrad and Army of Scar will work for Lord Farquaad in this film. *Mushu and Donkey are both voiced by Eddie Murphy. *Pete and The Captain of The Guard are both voiced by Jim Cummings. Transcript *The Irelanders meet Shrek/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Shrek crossovers